Rockhopper
'Hope y'all ready for me special weapons! And you vil have it at thee, '''Shellbeard!' -Rockhopper challenging his arch-nemesis, Shellbeard. ''''It be gettin' choppy! Lower the sail! Land the masts! Man down the hatches! '''TRIM ME BEARD! No wait, me beard be perfect.' -Rockhopper against the Mighty Squid. '''Rockhopper (sometimes shortened as "RH", or referred to by his famous known title, '''Captain Rockhopper) is a very popular penguin who is the captain of '''The Migrator, an infamous ship that sail toward adventures! He is a friendly yet rough pirate who docks at irregular and unpredictable intervals at the Club Penguin Island, usually with superb gifts, his awesome knowledge, cool stories and more for the penguins! His ship is only docked at the Beach during special Club Penguin partiesand events but sometimes it can be docked at the cove, even on the Iceberg. He always keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island and other places. Rockhopper always travels with his friends such as Bambadee, Puffle Pal26 (a ''wannabe fan of Nick Fury), Frost Bites, a yellow Candy Ghost, an orange Candy Ghost, the '''Dancing Penguin', Tommy '(''sometimes he joins the team but he has a band now, that is why he can't always be on The Migrator), '''DanielD, RodgerRodger and more people! And of course, Yarr! Appearence Rockhopper's appearance changed throughout the years but he will always look the same with his black hirsute beard, his big and magnificent pirate hat he got from an adventure and his 'serious''-''yet''-''funny' looking grumpy face. The captain is always the same: a red penguin with a bid dark beard, furry eyebrows, a fearless smirk, a big captain pirate hat, standing very proudly. But now, he wears a big coat of a real and proud captain, which makes him more looking captain! His beard is bigger than before and often wears a pair of sandals, his favorite. He also wear the Red/Blue/Yellow/Green/Gold Sunglasses for fun, mostly the Red one. Rockhopper also wear a light blue belt, a Santa Claus outfit (he helped 'Santa' Claus'' many times!) and his favorite costume: the Migrator Mascot Body! Personality, Attitude and Behavior Like most all real life Pirates, Rockhopper is shown to be a seafaring, adventurous pirate who is extremely brave and courageous, doing things such as fighting off a gigantic squid with only the help of '''Yarr' and his Snow Cannon 3000. Rockhopper is often seen being a serious pirate, hungry for challenges and adventures, someone who loves company and teamates. Sometimes he can be 'lazy', like the finer things in life, as he has often stated that he want to rather sit down and enjoy a cream soda rather than journey around the land. On the other side, Rockhopper has shown his love for the sea many times, such as when he crashed his ship prior to the events of Rockhopper's Quest and he was so sad that he rebuilt his Migrator to power to the island on a long journey before he built the beacon of the Lighthouse there so he could travel safely but for the other penguins too. He has a protective side, not only for his treasures but for his friends and the Penguins of the island. It is quite rare to see him being infuriated, it's not good and he can be quite dangerous when he goes in a burst of rage: he is very violent. Only a few witnessed his volcanic rage, one of them being Shellbeard, RH's arch-nemesis. As a mascot, Rockhopper infrequently visits the island as a meetable character, and, in turn, allowing players to obtain his stamp and giveaway. When he does appear, he is sometimes accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. The two would walk around the island, playing "games" with penguins and telling tales of their adventures at sea.